


The Genesis of a New Animal

by caffeinechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/pseuds/caffeinechesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, Dean realized that there was nothing but darkness with flashes of dull drab red lightening; he waited for something, someone, but the emptiness prevailed (he didn't see his new God floating over the miasma).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Genesis of a New Animal

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist blending the Bible's creation myth with Dean's time in hell. Any typos are my own, so if you catch any just let me know.

In the beginning, Dean realized that there was nothing but darkness with flashes of dull drab red lightening; he waited for something, someone, but the emptiness prevailed (he didn't see his new God floating over the miasma).

The next day, he showed up, and created the earth out of the darkness and the light of Dean's soul, creating two vaults: the reality of his position and the hope of some divine savior coming for him. In vault of reality, He carved his body, creating oceans of blood and land out his bone and sinew. Alastair, his impending God, looked down upon him and saw it was good.

The next ten years, he made vegetation on the land, letting it go to seed, producing sweet fruits colored crimson. Alastair saw it was good and ended the first decade. He worked at the vault of hope, creating false images from memories: Mary’s warm smile, John’s sporadic affirmations, and Sam, his darling little Sammy, spread out over him whispering “together forever” and the burn of Sam fucking him. Fifteen years had passed and Alastair saw it was good.

The next five years, he wrought animals and birds to Dean’s body. The birds plucked out his eyes swallowing them whole giving Dean a horror show as he saw their razor sharp beaks coming closer. The animals, hellhounds especially, made a feast of the land, devouring, gnawing through the bone to suck out the juicy marrow. In the ocean of blood, little fish multiplied, festering deep within.

From years twenty and thirty, Alastair organized the creatures and vegetation, classifying them, partaking of the fat of land and sea. He particularly loved Dean’s look of horror when feasted on the jelly of his eyes with the fruit of his loin as a spread, still flinching like the first time. So Alastair created Dean in his image, twisted dark & macabre. His order was to go forth and be fruitful, subdue the earth he beget. To rule over the vegetation and animals as it was his right for it now his ambrosia and nectar. Alastair saw all that made and it was very good by the thirtieth year.

Thus the righteous man had fallen. The day (a Sunday, bloody Sunday) after the thirtieth year, he had completed his work and rested. Alastair blessed that day and made it holy, celebrating it with the body and bloody of the righteous man.


End file.
